legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Cartoon)
King Koopa is a Villain from Mario Universe(He is alternet form of Bowser) however he reformed when Dr. Robotnik(AKA The Pingas guy) attack his castle so King Koopa decide to reform and saves the Multiuniverse by joining The Striker Force. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Rises Meister of War LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Kratos arrives with Issac Clarke, Julie Su, King Koopa and Wheatley to the goverment agency where they join with The Alpha Team and Renee Walker against The Sinsters of Evil and The Children of Blackgurumon. The Crew all head up to the caverns where Julie Su uses her trackers to find the disco ball though she questions this as how can trackers do that which King Koopa agrees on.He goes with The Striker Force to find the disco ball and They distract the goblins for Kratos fighting him. Taking them next is somewhere that King Koopa would be finding himself on vacation though he does focus on the goal and helps out with that they need. Kratos and his Striker Force begin setting a trap for Micheal Myers so they could put their plan and King Koopa volunteers to use himself as bait as he does know how to provoke. He lets himself get chases by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, they catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. King Koopa arrives in the Friendship Kngdom and helps the crew with their mssions before they all join up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Kratos and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Kratos and his friends's way is bust a hole in the sky which King Koopa does Blackpool King Koopa joins up with his old friend Black Star in Acts 3, 5 and 6 to fight The Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway. Best Friends: Toriko,Kratos Allies: Toriko,Kratos,Wheatley,Darkness/Shadow Mario,Robocop,Nathan Wallace/Repo Man,Leon,Great Tiger,Tron Bonne,Jeff and Hal,Luigi Largo,Peppermint Larry,Donkey Kong,Diddy Kong,Edward Scisssorhands,Captain Morgan,Mario Gang(Possibly) Enemies: Dr.Robotnik(Main Enemy),Beelzeboss League,Mario Gang(Possibly Formely), Haytham Kenway The Templar Order, Minster Sinster, Blackguramon Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meme Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Alternate Form Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Partner Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The Alpha Team's allies